


Awkward Confessions [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [32]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula gets therapy, Azula is an Awkward Turtleduck, F/F, First Time, Happy Azula (Avatar), Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Several years after the end of the war, things are going splendidly. Azula has dinner with her brother every night, Ty Lee visits regularly, and Mai?No longer distracted by dating Zuko, Mai spends most of her days keeping Azula company.But one offhand comment threatens to change everything.“Do you recognize this knife?” Mai asks, her face infuriatingly inexpressive as Azula feels the flat of the blade press against the bottom of her chin.
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	Awkward Confessions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awkward Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801609) by [RockPaperTheodore (childishPoultrylord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishPoultrylord/pseuds/RockPaperTheodore). 



> Thank you so much [Theo](https://rockpapertheodore.tumblr.com/) for requesting this podfic! This is not a pairing I have seen before, and it was great to be able to branch out a bit!

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zogynbozzbb1ivc/Awkward_Confessions.mp3)

[Alternate version - no music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eehkuvm4lrlzz06/awkward_confessions_-_no_music.mp3)

[Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/awkward-confessions/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801609), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> I have tumblr, at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), so if you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, or if you want to see what I'm up to, come say hi!
> 
> The music is [Cliffs Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw) by Hayley Kiyoko


End file.
